crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Human Mascots
Crazy Clyde= Crazy Clyde (or sometimes Crazy Carl) is a character and mascot that was used to promote the classic Gogo's Crazy Bones during 1996 all the way up until 2005. He was use mainly in Canada, the United States and most of Europe. He appeared in commercials, on the cover of books and guides, on the front of packages and even became a central character in the Lost in Crazy Town video game and the HotShots Australian Crazy Bones comic. Clyde is usually seen with a large grin and a crazy expression and in the commercial it is revealed he has an even crazier voice. He is usually seen wearing a green t-shirt and a red hat that is shaped like a large sock, but in some alternative art the color of his clothes change. He is supposed to represent the collector who is buying Crazy Bones. He is often seen in the artwork with a bag that is filled with his own collection or engaging in Crazy Bones games with a group of his friends. One of his friends is a girl named Roxy. Gallery Eachbonesoldseperetlyguy.png|Crazy Cylde as seen in the commercial ClydeRap.png|As seen in the second commercial Masgotman.png clyde.png|Australian Crazy Bones comic strip featuring Clyde and Roxy. Published by HotShots Bluevent12a.png|Crazy Clyde and Eggy costume performers at the Toronto Blue Jays event 1999bnews.png|Clyde on the news while at the Convention Centre Toronto Toy Fair in 1999 Crazycarbone.png|His face was included on the official Crazy Bones car during the 1999 Canadian promotion Cyldeinspace.jpg|Clyde in space Ser2 handbook.gif Handbook.jpg Serthings_handbook.jpg UKbookihadit.png Crazy Bones Game Guide.jpg clyde reeding.png Bookusedhand.JPG Handbok1.jpg RockersBoardGame.jpg Cb1.jpg Clsssicbowling2-3.png Canadianaliens.JPG South American Coca-Cola cards which feature Clyde.jpg|South American Coca-Cola cards which feature Clyde South American Coca-Cola cards which feature Clyde1.jpg rare sticker 2.jpg|As seen on the European scorecards #1 Euro ScoreCards.png|As seen on the European scorecards #2 giant sticker of clegg.png |-| Roxy= Roxy is one of Crazy Clyde's friends and she was first introduced in the Australian HotShots Crazy Bones comic from 2003. She has pink hair and seems to have a crush on Clyde as she usually spies on him playing with his Crazy Bones. Roxy and Clyde also share gaming tips and advice and it also appears that they became boyfriend and girlfriend in the end of one of the comics. |-| Mad Scientist= The Mad Scientist is a character from the Crazy Bones Bone Hunt flash game on the classic Crazy Bones website from the late 1990's and early 2000's. He is a creepy old man that works at the Crazy Bones Shipping Plant in Crazy Cove at long hours of the night. He appears to be a janitor that works there and he had accidentally opened one of the boxes of Crazy Bones and a few of them had escaped and he then proceeds to ask the player to go and find them for him. It is possible that he is actually the man who created the Crazy Bones as the official description calls him a 'mad scientist'. Gallery Shipper1.png|The spooky old shipping plant in Crazy Cove where he works Shipper12.png Shipper123.png Shipper1234.png Shipper12345.png Shipper123456.png Shipper1234567.png |-| Thomas= Thomas is a character that was revealed in the Urban Toys handbook in 2007. Thomas appears to be an underprivileged boy that finds a spaceship from the planet Gogo and meets Canal, Lig-Lag, a pink Mosh named 'Bugui' and a few other Gogo's and they explain to him that they came to Earth looking for people to play with. After this he had introduced his friends to the Gogo's and they began to play for many days. After they had finished playing the Gogo's went back to their home planet but made a promise to Thomas that all of the stores across the world will be stocked with packets of Gogo's for children to play with. Gallery Thomas_and_Gogos.png|Thomas and his friends playing with Gogo's Thomas12gogos.png 521758_434235043292390_1834933838_n.png|The story of how Thomas met the Gogo's 18406_434234926625735_793310817_n.png|Thomas befriending Bugui Andrw.jpg |-| Nelson= Nelson is a character that was revealed in the Urban Toys handbook in 2007. Nelson is a bully that is seen challenging Thomas to a game of Battle Gallery C605fd19299169.562d80bf9bc72.jpg Da79c019299169.562d80c727ff5.jpg 303a8b19299169.562d80d00ebba.jpg Ae9f4319299169.562d80bfeed7e.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non Figures Category:Mascot Category:Humans